Peeta's Pearl
by MissMonstaBitch
Summary: Peeta is in the hands of the capitol. What will Katniss do?


I sighed as i looked outside the hovercraft window, down at the flat, treeless ground below. I turned away from the window and drug myself back to my little room, plopping down onto the bed. I fished the small object out of my pocket, examining it. I sighed. Peeta's pearl. A choked sob made its way up my throat and escaped my lips with a hysterical shriek. The sobs wracked my body, shaking me as i thought of Peeta.

Gale slowly into the room, he obviously had heard my outburst, along with anyone else on the hovercraft. He came to me and wrapped me in his arms, cradling me like a child. "Catnip..." He said, stroking my face, wiping the tears away. "I'm worried about Peeta... " I mumbled. "Katniss." He said, grabbing for my attention. "Katniss, look at me." He grabbed my chin gently and pulled my face to look right in his eyes. " They wont kill him, Catnip. They need him to get to you. Im here too, you know... Would you react this way if i was taken? Would you care this much?" He asked, watching my face for any hint of expression.

I thought about that. I was scared for Peeta right now...But if Gale was taken...I...dont know what would happen to me...I'd try anything to get him back.

I looked at Gale again, considering. "I would care...very much. I don't know how, but i would get you back, no matter the cost..." I said, hugging him tighter. "But for now, Peeta is the one in danger, and the one who needs our help." I said, pulling back to look him in the eyes. I kissed Gale on the cheek, sliding out of his grasp and out the door. I had a plan. It would be bad, but i really didnt have a choice anymore. I ran down the hall on my toes, silently. The weapons vault was straight ahead. Entering the code quickly, I slid inside, grabbing my bow and a seath of arrows. I glanced around quickly to see if anyone had seen me, nobody had, so i locked up the vault. I saw no one, so i ran off to the control room. Silently going through the sliding door, carefully walking towards the captain. I quickly tapped a pressure point on the back of his neck and he passed out. I then pressed a button that turned Auto-Pilot on. " Cooridinates, please." It asked and i panicked, did i need to say the name of where i was going? Or did it need information on distance, milage? "Ummm..." I began, feeling kind of stupid. "To the Capitol Holding Center?" I said, turning it into a question at the end.

"Affirmative. Will arrive at destination in approximately three hours." Three hours? We were that close? Well, i suppose that was a good thing. It'll get me closer to Peeta, faster. I sat on the floor, indian-style. Time to wait, and if the captain wakes back up, ill just keep knocking him out. Finnick walked in, suddenly, taking the image before him. A grin spread across his face. "Saving Peeta?" He asked, sauntering over to me. "Yep." He nodded, thoughtful. "Can i help?" He looked hopeful as he asked this. I looked at him skeptically. I need all the help i can get, and he's really the only help im going to get. "Yes, actually." I said, placing the arrow back into the sheath. "Well, then lets get started on waiting. How long?" "Three hours." I deadpanned, laying on my back and throwing an arm over my eyes. "Great." We sat in the corner of it, just waiting. We sat there for what seemed like days, until the machine said: "Destination Reached. Please exit carefully and safely." Finnick and I grabbed some specially designed suits, they were a strange type of camoflauge. They made you appear to be a Capitol citizen when completely dressed in said suit. We zipped them up, and opened the emergency hatch on the wall. We both grabed parachutes and hooked them to our bodies, looking down at the ground so far below us. Time to jump. "You first!" He yelled, then pushed me out. I sent him a not-so-nice finger gesture and pulled the parachute. I floated gently down to the roof as he landed a few moments later.

"Ok, so. got a plan? Or are we winging it?" He asked, inspecting his tangled parachute. "Ummm...Winging it?" I suggested, wary of my choice. "Well, alright, this should be interesting." He said, as i rolled my eyes. "Right..." I looked over to my left and saw a big skylight window, sun gleaming off the blueish glass. I crawled across it slowly, not placing too much weight on the glass. I looked down into the room below, and saw a Capitol worker pushing a syringe into someones arm...I was willing to bet it was exactly who we were looking for. I was very seriously considering plunging through the glass and shooting the Capitol worker down, when Finnick wrapped both of his arms around my waist, suspecting my plan. "No, Katniss." He said. "Fine." I said, tearing myself away from him. I scanned the roof for any sign of entrance, and found nothing. "Any bright ideas?" I asked, expecting to see Finnick, but no one was there. "Finnick?" I asked worriedly. I turned and saw him climbing down a ladder on the side of the building. "You idiot! Dont disappear like that!" He shot me a smirk and slid down the ladder, only holding the two side rungs. I shrugged, and slid down to Finnick. It was fast and easy to get down, but the friction slightly burned. I walked around to the front of the building and saw my reflection in the glass. I had long, silky purple hair, a light, peachy complexion, overly large breasts. Yup, i looked like a genuine Capitol Citizen. Finnick's suit had blue hair, blue eyes, blue skin. He looked a lot like a blueberry. Oh well. As long as he doesn't look like Finnick, we're fine.

I put on my best smile and strutted into the building. I walked right up to the male guard and pushed my chest out and said: "Hey there. Could i pleeease go inside? President snow sent me to, ah..."question" one of the rebels...ah..what was his name..Peeta? Yes, i think thats it. Well, i need to get there right away, so can i please, PLEASE go in?" I said, batting my eyelashes and puffing my chest out close enough for it to touch the guards arm. I looked at him innocently, and he just stared, before finally regaining some composure and stuttering out a, " N-no ma'am... I'll need proof of Identification. "Oh, forget this." I said , taking off my heel and stabbing it into the guards face. Finnick raised and eyebrow, watching me pick up the guards keycard and slide it through the door. "What?" I snapped, self-conscious beneath Finnick's gaze. "Nothing" He mumbled, looking down. Was his face red? As i passed a few guards, I took a moment to smack them around with my razor heeled shoe. "You know, Finnick...I think i like heels now. " I said, placing the bloody shoe back onto my foot. "Damn, Katniss. Me too." He said, looking down at my heels with a look that completely spilled what was on his mind. what he said. The doors were all numbered from 1 to 12, so it took me a minute to figure out they were district numbers. I saw the twelve and ran towards it, heart beating as rapid as the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I swiped the key card i took from the guard across the slot and it opened with a loud hiss. And there, up against the wall, naked, bleeding and battered, was Peeta.

I ran to him, and cradled his face in my hands, trying to grab his attention. I shouted at him, trying to wake him up. I then looked at him, and i mean, really looked at him. He was covered from head to toe in bruises, blood, scars, slices. Some wounds were fresh, some old, Some looked as if they'd been opened again and again. I felt a a wave of rage, and sadness overtake me, I sat there, staring blankly at the ground, hoping...willing the wounds to go away, for what seemed like forever. Until i felt a warm hand that smelled of blood, cup my face, and tilt it upwards. Up to see a familiar pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Katniss...?" He asked questioningly, tracing the seam of my suit that ran up my face. He tugged ever so slightly, and the Capitol girl's head fell away, revealing me underneath. His eyes filled with tears, smiling as he grabbed my face with both hands and pulled my mouth towards his, enveloping me in his embrace. Oh, how i missed that feeling. "Ahem." Finnick cleared his throat, reminding us we werent alone. I blushed, realizing this, as well as the fact Peeta still had no clothes on. I turned my head away, trying to think how the hell we were going to get out of here.

"Luckily, i packed for the occasion." Finnick said, pulling a Capitol suit out of his handbag, that really just looked like a man-purse to me. He tossed the suit to Peeta, and he slipped it on, closing the last seam on the face. It took me all i had not to bust out laughing. Peeta was wearing a female capitol suit. And it looked just like Effie Trinket. Oh well. We ran, nearing the exit, when peeta fell, unable to run on his leg. I cursed under my breath and hauled him up over my shoulder, running a bit slower due to his weight. We about tripped over the dead guard out front as we scaled the ladder, Peeta hanging off my shoulder still. Finnick whistled a sharp, shrill whistle, calling the ladder down to us. I stepped on it, and my muscles froze, as well as Peeta. That had been easy...far too easy.


End file.
